


Late

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry is late to Transfiguration again then proceeds to exhaust his professor and manhandle his boyfriend.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning. I wrote this on my phone at midnight while watching MasterChef. So if there are some mistakes or inconsistencies, let me know and I’ll try to go back and fix them when I have time. I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

Harry was so late to transfiguration. Draco was going to be so mad at him. They were supposed to meet after breakfast that morning to walk to transfiguration together but Harry had overslept. He burst into the room just as Mcgonagall set everyone to the practical part of the lesson. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“You’re late Mr. Potter.” Mcgonagall sighed, used to Harry being late for her class after six years of teaching the boy. 

“I’m sorry professor. I overslept. I got here as fast as I could.” Harry also directed this at Draco who was barely containing a grin. 

“Please take a seat, Mr. Potter.” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Harry smirked and made his way to Draco. 

“In a chair.” Mcgonagall continued. His smirk only grew. He easily lifted Draco, who was a fair bit smaller than him, off his chair. He sat down and placed Draco in his lap, arms wrapping around his slim waist. 

“Harry!” Draco squealed, slapping Harry in the arm before making himself more comfortable. 

“I suppose I’ll let your lateness and your...seating arrangement go for now but I expect you to follow at least one rule tomorrow.” Mcgonagall sighed. She gestured for the rest of the class to continue working. 

Draco leaned his shoulder against Harry’s chest and looked over into his boyfriend’s laughing green eyes. “You better not be late tomorrow. I don’t like when you keep me waiting.” 

“I’ll never keep you waiting again. You know, you could always just be late with me.” Harry grinned. 

“Or you could be on time with me.” Draco grinned back. 

“Maybe I could be, with the right motivation.” Harry answered before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, ignoring the fact that they were in public and in the middle of class. 

“The two of you are supposed to be practicing the spell.” Mcgonagall said, interrupting them. Both of them pointed their wands at the cauldrons on their table and transformed them to cats and back again in quick succession. “Well, at least try to look busy.” She answered. Harry could tell she was hiding a smile and grinned at her. 

“What do you mean? I think we’re pretty busy here.” Harry answered, tightening his hold on Draco. 

“Sure you are.” Mcgonagall answered, already walking away. 

“You’re impossible.” Draco giggled, wrapping an arm around Harry’s neck.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry shot back making Draco blush. 

“Shut up.” He said, though he leaned in to give Harry another kiss. Harry thought being late might have some benefits.


End file.
